


Prom Night

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Prom Night, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: </p><p>Imagine your OTP at a school dance where both of their dates have dumped them. They meet at the punch table and get to know each other. Then a song that is one of both of their favorites comes on and Person A asks Person B if they want to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't know any songs for the 'favorite song' bit so I used 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes. It's a pretty cutesy song and used for a lot of first wedding dance songs, so I figured it woud suffice. 
> 
> Also originally written for tumblr user: gkarma11 who reblogged the prompt.

There were a million and one scenarios that Ray had thought out on how this night would end, but standing near a punch bowl alone at his eleventh grade prom wasn't one of them. He wasn't supposed to get dumped a night before going to prom, and definitely wasn't supposed to be standing like a fucking loser drinking punch while watching all the happy couples dance.

He didn't know how was he so stupid. As to think a guy like Dan would even want to go to prom with him. He was British, and a loveable idiot. What was Ray? Some loser that played too many video games and wasn't even that attractive.

Ray sighed and looked down into his glass. The punch reminded him of every high school prom movie he'd ever seen, and he even thought about spiking it just to say he did it. He was pathetic. A kid who hated drinking alcohol wanting to spike the punch bowl because he didn't want to admit to himself how much his heart hurt. He didn't want to look up and see Dan dancing with some other guy, so he continued to stare into his glass.

There was an awkward cough behind him.He lifted his head and turned around. Standing behind him was a guy Ray thought he'd never be face to face too. Joel Heyman. A name echoed through his head as he blinked nervously up at the other teenager.

"So...like. Can I get some punch, or are you gonna get me some?" Joel laughed nervously, and ran a hand through his hair.

Ray shook his head to get out of his daze. So what if the most popular guy at school was standing here, dateless, talking to Ray. It was no big deal. Especially not to Ray. Seriously.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, sorry." Ray stumbled out of the way and watched Joel get punch. Should he continue talking to Joel? Or should they stand in some awkard silence whille drinking punch? Ray wasn't used to social interactions with people other than Dan and Michael.

Joel turned to Ray and gave him a crooked smile, that Ray tried to return. He frowned when he noticed that Joel's eyes were a little red rimmed.

"Have you been crying?" He blurted out before his mind could yell at him for being stupid and stop him. Joel turned sharply to him and narrowed his eyes.

"What's it to you?" Ray shrunk in on himself at the cold tone Joel used.

"N-nothing. Nothing...sorry, I was just curious because I was dumped tonight and I know someone else was dumped tonight and I thought for a second that it might've been you because you're eyes are a little red, but it was a stupid thought," Ray's hand that wasn't holding the punch was flying all over the place as he talked. "But that's stupid," Ray shook his head. "because you're like the most popular guy in school, and whoever would've dumped you would've have been stupid to do so and-" Ray took control of his goddamn word vomit and shook his head again before falling silent. He took a nervous sip of his punch.

Joel leaned against the punch table next to Ray. "Well, let's say I was dumped tonight by some asshole who got asked out yesterday," He took a sip of his own punch and turned to look at Ray. "Whoever dumped you was stupid too." Ray blushed and hid his face in his punch glass; unsuccesfully going by Joel's smirk.

Ray stuck his hand out. "I'm Ray,"

Joel took his hand. "I know." He smiled as Ray tried to hide a smile and failed.

"You know my name?" Ray squeaked.

"Well yeah," Joel nodded. "I'd be a pretty shitty person if I didn't know the name of all the kids in my grade. It's a small school." Joel shrugged at Ray's look of wonder.

"So?" Joel promtped. At Ray's confused expression he added on, "Who were you dumped by?"

"Oh," Ray scratched the back of his neck. "My friend Dan. I've had a crush for like forever on him, and he asked me out about a month ago, so we were dating and it was great," Ray's smiled faded. "I guess he asked someone else to go to prom last night as a joke, but the fucker said yes, and Dan realized he could have someone better than me." Ray shuffled a bit. "Didn't even have the decency to fucking look me in the eye while doing it. He fucking called me." Ray frowned and blinked back the tears.

"And you still came to prom? Wow, you got balls, kid." Joel chuckled.

"I'm not a loser," Ray whispered. "I didn't care that he dumped me. I bought this fucking tux and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna wear it." Ray smiled a little. "So?" Ray prompted Joel now. "You gonna tell me why you got dumped?"

Joel raised an eyebrow at Ray. "I mean, I guess it's only fair," Joel sighed dramatically. "The girl I was dating, Jessica, was only really dating me because she wanted to claw her way up on the 'Social Status of High School'," Joel added air quotes. "She said yes to going to prom with me, but when I got here tonight, I couldn't find her. She said somethin about showing up with her girlfriends or whatever," Joel scoffed. "I waited two hours, and she didn't show. I called her again and her friend answered saying Jessica never wanted to go to prom with me anyway, and that she was popular enough now where she didn't need me anymore." Joel shrugged like it was no big deal, but Ray could see it was.

"Wow," Ray scoffed. "What a cun-confusing person," Ray finished. He figured maybe it wasn't the best time to insult the girl that used Joel.

"Fucking bought her a rose and everything," Joel sighed and leaned his head back, looking up. "Fucking useless now. Weren't roses supposed to fucking mean something?" Joel set his punch glass down. "Roses suck man,"

"Hey," Ray furrowed his brow. "Don't diss roses, man. They're the best kind of flower. There's so many different colors that can mean different things and it's just, sometimes, people suck. Don't blame the rose though," He looked over at Joel. "What color did you get her?"

"She didn't like red roses," Joel laughed at Ray's horrified expression. "The flourist lady gave me a white one. I guess that's like, the next best thing," Joel shrugged.

"It means humility and purity. It's like saying I'm opening myself to you. I would've gone for a thornless red rose," Ray finished the last of his punch. "It means love at first sight," He set his glass on the table next to Joel's.

"Well I mean, humility is definitely right there. I ended up giving it to some girl that was standing near me," He laughed a little. "She saw who I was and almost fainted when I gave her the flower. It's like I'm someone famous here,"

"Well, you sorta are." Ray pointed out. "Your'e the most popular kid at our school, that's like being famous for a teenager."

"Yeah, I guess," Joel shook his head. "I don't even know how I became popular. It was just suddenly, everyone loved me or wanted to talk to me and be my friend." He turned to Ray. "Except for you. I see you all the time in the hallway with Michael and you never look at me," Ray didn't want to point out that the reason he never looked at Joel was because he would blush and probably fall on his face. "You talk to me like I'm a normal person." They both laughed.

"Well here, my friend," Ray patted Joel on the arm. "We're both just some loser's who got dumped for prom." Joel laughed and nodded in agreement.

They stood there in comftorable silence for a little while and Ray's heart no longer felt too heavey and Joel's ego wasn't as bruised anymore from Jessica. Joel nervouslt chewed his bottom lip as he debated whether or not to ask Ray to dance, or if he would refuse because he was still hung up over this Dan guy. 

'First Day of My Life' came on and Joel noticed Ray light up a little at the familiar guitar in the beginning and smiled. 

Joel shook his head frustratingly at himself and finally just turned around and opened his mouth. "Hey," Ray turned to look at Joel. "You...wanna, dance? This is like one of my favorite songs." Joel wasn't a nervous person that often, and he shouldn't have been nervous asking Ray to dance, but he was, and it was...oddly okay.

"Uh, really?" Ray wasn't quite sure he heard correctly, and he was waiting for Joel to laugh and say that he was really just joking.

Joel nodded. "Yeah. Unless you don't want to and are hung up over Dan. I would completely understand." And probably die of rejection. Joel added the last part in his head.

"Yeah, definitely. It's one of my favorites too." Ray nodded and pushed himself off the table, following Joel out to the dance floor.

"Just a warning," Ray said when Joel placed his hands on his waist. "I'm really bad at dancing," Ray linked his arms over Joel's neck.

Joel laughed and started to sway them side to side. "It's just swaying, Ray. You'll be fine."

The pair danced, well swayed, to the music, and after a couple of songs, Ray built up the courage to lay his head onto Joel's shoulder. Joel smiled softly and rested his head on top of the Puero Rican's. He liked Ray. Ray wasn't superficial or using him, and he just seemed happy to be with Joel.

Joel caught the eye of Dan and smirked a little when he saw the tinge of jealousy in his eyes. Dan was an idiot for letting Ray go, and Joel was just lucky enough to have wanted punch when Ray was sulking there.

The night ended, not like every night in prom movies where there's some giant sleepover and Ray loses his virginity to the love of his life. Instead, Joel offered him a ride home and gave him a peck on the cheek when he went to leave. Ray thought it was a much better ending than any stupid movie.

\-----

The next day at school found Ray with a fuming best friend, ready to beat up Dan for what he had done to Ray.

"Michael, seriously, it's okay. I danced with Joel, Michael. Joel!" Ray squealed and sighed dreamily.

Michael snorted. "Okay, whatever you say, man."

Ray frowned and slapped Michael on the shoulder. "Really, I did!" Ray huffed. "Just because you and Gavin didn't want to go to prom doesn't mean that it didn't happen." Michael ruffled Ray's hair and they continued walking to school.

Ray was currently in the middle of telling Michael why Animal Crossing was in fact a guy game to play as they were walking to Ray's locker.

"No dude, it's totally a dude game! I mean, it's not like Pokemon, but you like build up your own little life and there's this asshole raccoon, and-Michael?" Ray turned to his best friend who stopped dead about ten feet from Ray's locker. "What are you looking at-hey!" Ray yelped as the red head turned Ray around to see what he was staring at.

Standing in front of Ray's locker was Joel, dressed in his infamous hoodie, holding one single thornless rose to his chest; and he was staring right at Ray.

Ray seemed shocked as he walked toward Joel, fully aware that Michael wasn't following him and that everyone's eyes were on him and Joel. He stood in front of Joel, who held the rose out to him.

"Someone told me that a thornless red rose meant falling in love." Joel smiled crookedly at Ray.

"Oh you smooth motherfucker." Ray laughed and took the red rose leaning up and giving Joel a kiss on the lips. Joel smiled against Ray's lips and drew his hands up to cup the Puerto Rican's face. Ray could hear Michael catcalling them ad Gavin whistling at them and flipped them off.

Oh yeah, Ray thought, this was definitely better than a movie.

 


End file.
